Class 43 "High Speed Train"
The Class 43 ''High-Speed Train'' (HST) was one of the first few Express trains to be added into the game during the 2017 major update. The original train (MTU, now VTEC) cost 70 points and the InterCity 125 (Former Valenta, now IC125) cost 140 points. The two variants now cost 70 points. History In the early 1970s, the British Railways Board made the decision to replace its main-line express diesel traction. Financial limitations were tight, so mass electrification was not possible. As a result, a new generation of high-speed diesel trains had to be developed. Experience with the high-speed Class 55 Deltic locomotives had shown that a low axle weight was essential to avoid damage to the track at sustained high speed, and that high-speed engines were the only way to provide a good enough power-to-weight ratio for diesel locomotives. To power the HST at up to 125 mph (201 km/h), each power car had a new diesel engine, the 12-cylinder Paxman Valenta, running at 1,500 rpm and developing 2,250 bhp (1,680 kW). The 70-metric-ton weight of the power car gave it a 17.5-metric-ton (per-)axle loading. The class is officially the fastest diesel locomotive in the world with an absolute maximum speed of 148 mph (238 km/h), and a regular service speed of 125 mph (201 km/h). Liveries The Class 43 operates in many different liveries, since they are part of many private rail companies, such as Great Western Railway (GWR), and Virgin Trains East Coast (VTEC). They are separated and scattered into a few trains. The GWR livery cost about 70 points and was implemented into the game during the February 3rd Update. The VTEC was once free before there were issues that players were unable to spawn the trains they bought since it was renamed from MTU to VTEC. The issue was addressed the day after the February 3, 2018 update was implemented into the game. The same issue was addressed when the Valenta was renamed to IC125. Alex Berry was unable to correct that issue but has addressed a promise to the players that he will make an additional free train to the game if he was to ever rename any of the vehicles. Gallery VTEC HST.png|This is the Virgin Trains East Coast livery, labeled Intercity Express as part of the game. 143v.jpg|The Class 43 in a former Valenta livery before being renamed and repainted to the Classic InterCity 125 livery. 43 125.jpg|InterCity 125 variant at Lonchester Isembard 43 gwr2.jpg|Great Western Railway variant of the Class 43 Trivia *The Great Western and Virgin Trains variants spawn towards Bentley while the Valenta-powered variant, InterCity 125, spawns towards Airport. *The InterCity 125 has more throttle steps than the VTEC and GWR variants. *The British Rail Class 43 (HST) is the TOPS classification used for the InterCity 125 High-Speed Train (formerly classes 253 and 254) power cars, built by British Rail Engineering Limited from 1975 to 1982. *Units 43302 and 43159 hold said record. Category:Express Category:Diesel Category:Trains also on SCR